All I want For Christmas Is You
by crystal ice614
Summary: Anzu has gone off to America to dance. She came back to Domino for Christmas and because she has realized it was Yugi she loved, not Yami. R
1. Chapter 1

This is for all supporters of Anzu x Yugi. I think they are cute together. Please if you hate this couple, just close out. Flames are obviously not wanted.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yugioh or the song "All I Want for Christmas is you."

Information on the story: This is a two-shot (if that exists). The first chapter involves the song in the disclaimer. The second one is what happens in the end. All of this is told in Anzu's POV.

_Parts of the song are written like this._

**Thoughts are written like this.**

Now with all of that out of the way, on with the fic.

* * *

Chapter 1

I checked into my hotel a few minutes ago. It's been years since I have seen all of my friends in one place. This Christmas, though, we are going to do just that. I can hardly wait for the holiday that is just a few days away to arrive.

The main reason I am here, though, is to see Yugi. I still talk to him on the phone, but I never get to see him. To say the least, I believe I have fallen in love with one of my best friends.

I always thought it was the pharaoh that had captured my heart. Ever since he left, though, I have come to a different conclusion. Yes, he was tall and gorgeous, but Yugi was the one that has always been there for me. He is the one that calls me up on random days just to make sure everything is fine. Every time my phone rings, I hope it is he. I don't know if he feels the same way, though.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you_

I pick up my cell phone to call him. The numbers show up on the tiny screen. As soon as I'm about to press send, my mind goes blank. I don't know what to say to him. **I can't just call him and ask him how he feels about me, but how else will I know? **

I decided to call him up and ask if he wants to go get something to eat with me. There I can decide whether I should ask him if he thinks of me as more than just a friend. I slowly hit the send button and wait for him to answer.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby_

"Hello," he said when he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Yugi, it's me, Anzu. I just got into Domino and have not had anything to eat yet. Do you want to go with me to a restaurant?" I ask, hoping he agrees to it. I know he probably will, but I still feel as if he might know how I feel and not want to face me. I hold my breath while waiting for his answer.

"Sure, Anzu. I'm so happy we can hang out again. I missed you when you were in America," he tells me. My heart skips a beat. **Is this a hint that he has stronger feelings towards me than I've realized?**

"Thanks, Yugi. I missed you and everyone else while I was away. Let's meet at the restaurant right by the school, okay?" I ask, making sure he likes it, too.

"That sounds fine. Meet you there," he replies, and then he hangs up his phone. **Well, I might as well ask him the question there. I really need to know.**

_I won't ask for much this Christmas _  
_I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You..._

I arrive there before Yugi. The waiter seats me by the window at a table for two. A few minutes later, Yugi walks in through the front door of the restaurant. He walks over to the table and sits down.

"Hey, Anzu, how have you've been?" he asks me softly. He has grown a bit taller since the last time I saw him. Yugi still has that crazy hair with all of its colors, but it even looks a little different.

"Fine. I love America. It gives me many great opportunities," I reply. He smiles at that.

"Yeah, Domino just has nothing to offer," he jokes. I know he really loves this city and thinks the world of it. I laugh at his remark, though.

I look out the window as I think of how I am going to ask him my question. The scenery is always so breathtaking around this time. Children are out ice-skating on frozen ponds. Lights shine on all of the buildings. The snow glistens with their color.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me _

"Is something the matter, Tea?" he questions me. I shake my head. **Okay, this is it. I have to ask him. I can't wait forever.**

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You _

"Yugi, I've been thinking of something while I was away. I finally realized I only liked the pharaoh, not loved him as I had thought. Also, I've realized that I like you…. As more than just a friend," I tell him. He looks at me in what appears to be shock. I wait for him to say something.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby _

* * *

I know it's not anywhere near Christmas, but I just love this song. Consider this my extremely early Christmas present to you. I hope it did not suck. Please review it. 


	2. Chapter 2

I hope everyone liked the first chapter. Thank you to all of those who reviewed it. As I said, this will be the last chapter. I know that it is short, but if you want it to continue, you have to tell me in your review. Otherwise, I will just leave it as a two-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

**Thoughts are written like this.**

* * *

Chapter 2

He never gave me an answer. Yugi just stared at me for the longest time. Finally, he stood up to leave. **No, he can't go. I have to know. **

"Where are you going?" I asked him quietly. I looked helplessly in to his eyes. "I can't help how I feel, Yugi. Please don't go. I have to know if you feel the same way."

"I don't know, Anzu. This is really unexpected. I want to tell you how I picture us in the future, but I really have no idea. I thought you made it clear a long time ago how you felt," he informed me, his eyes not meeting mine. I didn't know what to do. He finally turned and left the building. I just sat there, not really knowing whether I should follow him or go back to the hotel.

A couple of days later, it was Christmas. Yugi and I had not talked since that day at the restaurant. I was not sure if I should go, but everyone was expecting me. I grabbed my gifts to everyone and left the hotel.

We were meeting at Yugi's house, which meant he would probably be the one greeting everyone at the door. **I wonder if the others have already heard about me liking Yugi. I hope not, because that would be extremely awkward. Not to mention, Rebecca is there, and I don't know if she still likes Yugi. I really hope not.**

I decided to walk there, mainly because I needed to think. If I took a cab, I would be there in only a few minutes, giving me no opportunity to decide how I am going to face Yugi.

The air was cold, so cold my breath looked like a cloud. It was quiet, because everyone was away visiting relatives. The sidewalk was very slippery. In the first few minutes, I had skid on it about ten times, making me almost fall down every time. My head hurt from all of my thinking. **What will happen to our friendship now? Is he mad at me? Does he love me as only a friend?**

Before long, I had arrived at my stop. It looked like everyone else had arrived. Their cars lined the sides of the road. I walked up to the front door and held my breath. Ding-dong. I almost felt like turning around. Finally, someone opened the door.

"Hey, Anzu, long time no see," Honda told me, grabbing me into a hug. **Maybe Yugi did not want to have to answer the door and face me alone. **

"It's great to see you, too, Honda," I said when he let me go. We both smiled at each other, and he took me inside. Stockings hung over a fireplace to add decoration. The fire was already going strong, and was being used to warm cold hands up. Candy canes and hot chocolate were in either someone's hands or sitting on a table in the corner. The main attraction, though, was a beautiful Christmas tree. Stars, angels, other ornaments, garland, and bright lights were hanging on it. It easily took your breath away. I turned my attention towards everyone else.

I went around talking to all of them. Many hugs were exchanged and I could hardly believe I lived so far away from all of these wonderful people. They were all glad to see me. Soon, though, I only had one more person to talk to. Yugi.

I went over to the Christmas tree first and set down my gifts. Then I decided to go and get it over with.

"Hey, Yugi," I said, trying to hide my emotions. He looked at me for a minute. Then he smiled and took my hands in his.

"Anzu, I always have cared about you. The other day was a surprise, but in a good way. You caught me off guard, and I didn't know how to respond. I know now, though. It is a simple as this, I have always loved you and I always will," he told me softly. My heart skipped a few beats. **He loves me, even though it has taken me this long to figure out that I love him, too.**

I pulled him towards me. I didn't have to respond, though. At that moment, he kissed me gently on the lips. **I'm not sure, but I think I heard everyone clap in the background. I wasn't paying too much attention, but it was as though they knew all along that we were perfect for each other. I know that's how I feel.**

* * *

I know, not the best ending, but I liked it. I hoped you guys liked it, too. Please review and remember to say whether or not you want this story to continue. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A few people reviewed and told me they wanted me to continue. I decided to add one more chapter to this story for them. This takes place one year later and Yugi and Anzu are about to get married. I hope this chapter pleases everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

**Thoughts are written like this.**

_Flashback written like this._

* * *

Chapter 3

I can hardly wait for tomorrow, the day Yugi and I are finally getting married. It seems like just a few days ago that he proposed to me.

_Flashback:_

_He had taken me to a beautiful restaurant in Tokyo. It was the middle of spring, making the whole scene all the more breathtaking. Candles floated in the small pool of water in the center of the restaurant. The lights were dimmed giving everything a mysterious feeling. The tables were elegant, all having small hearts carved on the sides. The menus were in the shapes of hearts. It made me feel very special._

"_Yugi, this place is spectacular," I told him quietly, still in awe at the decorative restaurant. He smiled shyly._

"_Well, you deserve only the best," he replied sweetly. I smiled at his comment._

_He looked away. **Is he nervous? **It looked like he had grabbed something from his pocket. In the next moment, a small blue box laid open in the palm of his hand. Inside of it was a small diamond on a shining gold band. I gasped; it was beautiful. **How had he been able to afford this? He's not poor, but he certainly is far from rich.**_

_He then got down on one knee. Yugi's cheeks were bright red. **He's probably nervous to be doing this in front of a whole restaurant. **_

"_Anzu Mazaki, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Yugi asked me, his eyes meeting mine. I didn't even have to think about my answer._

"_Of course I will," I told him happily. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, making them turn redder. He looked relieved to get that over with._

"_Okay, let's get something to eat. I'm starving," I said when my stomach rumbled. Yugi nodded, and we called a waiter over. _

_End Flashback_

After that, we started planning everything. All of our friends and family flew in and our currently staying in a hotel. Serenity and Mai came over today to help finish a few of the final details and look at my dress. They both just left my house a few minutes ago. I look at the clock. It read 10:25. **I guess I had better get some sleep.**

Beep, beep, beep. I turn over to hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. It's not until I roll over that I realize what today is, my wedding! I shot out of my bed and started to clean my teeth and face. A few minutes later, I hear the doorbell and go to answer it.

"Hey, Anzu, Mai and I thought we would come over to help you get ready!" a cheerful Serenity told me. She and Mai were already wearing their bridesmaid's dresses. The dresses were a light pink that flowed out and had no sleeves. Both already had done their makeup. **How early had they gotten up? **

"Thanks, I need all the help I can get," I said, leading them up to my room. Mai did my makeup, while Serenity did my nails. After that, I put on my dress and shoes. Mai insisted that she do something with my hair. She took me into the bathroom and plugged in the curling iron. Once it was warmed up, she used it to curl my hair out. Finally, they helped me get my veil on.

"Wow, Anzu, you look gorgeous!" Serenity exclaimed. Mai nodded her head in agreement.

"Now, we just have to get you down there," Mai told me.

I watched as the flower girl walked down the aisle. **In a few minutes, that's going to be me walking down the aisle. **Then it started. It hadn't occurred yet, but all of the sudden I felt very nervous. **Am I ready to be married? I love Yugi, but what if we are moving through our relationship too fast? **These thoughts kept coming, and I felt my dad nudge me.

"Get ready, dear. We're up next," my dad told me quietly. I smiled back at him and nodded. My parents had been so excited when I told them I was getting married. I'm so glad they were not against it.

My music began to play. **Well, no time for more second doubts. I love Yugi, and that's all that matters.**

My legs felt like Jell-O. I moved down the aisle slowly, making sure I wouldn't stumble forward on my weak legs. Finally, I made it to the end. I gazed at Yugi and wondered how I could have had second thoughts. He looked so happy. I couldn't stop looking at him and found myself lost in his face. I barely realized that he had said, "I do," and was waiting for me to do the same. I whispered the words back and felt my eyes fill up with tears of joy.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," I heard the preacher say. Slowly, Yugi lifted my veil off my face. Then we leaned in for a passionate kiss. After about ten seconds, we parted and made our way down the aisle as husband and wife. Everyone clapped and followed us outside to our limo. We were going immediately on our honeymoon and were going to have a reception when we got back. Yugi and I waved goodbye and got inside the limo. There we shared another wonderful kiss.

I know I am never going to regret my decision to marry Yugi and am glad I ignored my second thoughts. We have a great future together, and I can hardly wait to start it!

The End

(For real this time)

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I think it concludes everything. I am very thankful for all of the reviews I got. Don't forget, though, you still have to review this chapter. Thank you to everyone. 


End file.
